The Unamed Story
by Pandashark357
Summary: she lived in america.although she was born in japan.right after her fathers death she moved back to japan.what happens when her life goes form normal.to topsy turvy?sorry,suk at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!  
Well since it was just horrific how the last story went…I thought I update a new story!

So this time there is a well written grammer! And everything that people just need to read a good story!

So enjoy!

'' The start of a new school, new grade, and a whole new year. Yeah, just what everyone was waiting for at the end of summer!''

''…NOT!''

'' The day started with a loud alarm clock, screaming little sister, and my favorite! Mom screaming at my brother Brian for dumping food on the dog for not shutting up!"

Oh yeah and to top that, mom was yelling…

''Kagome Higurashi get your caboose out of bed! It the first day of school! You're going to be late!''

''this people, is what I call... how you say the word….''FUCKING HELL!''

''Well as you heard, the names Kagome Higurashi.'' '' I'm fourteen years old. And today was the day I'm starting my first day of high school. Now the one thing that every girl awaits in her life is starting high school! There, they can meet, cute guys, be part of the cheerleading squad, be in clubs. Or the ever popular…ahem...Being more popular and stuck up than last year!''

''well lets say last year was the best year I had ever had. I went to an American school. I had a whole lot of friends. And the best teacher probably…. in the whole world!And I was one of those girls. I was impatient to go to high school. I always imagined myself being popular, having the perfect boyfriend, and the best of all…having the greatest four years of all!

But only if it wasn't for my idi--……….

You know what!... Let me tell you how this happen. All the way from the beginning!

''My mom was from Japan. And my dad was American. He met my mom on a trip to Japan. When they decided to marry each other, she came back with dad to America and started their new lives here. And here is where they had (which was a mistake) my idiotic brother…. Brian.yeah sure he's older than me! But where in the world can you find another Brian. I'll tell you where. Hell.''

'' Well anyways, after there fifth annerversiery, that's when Brian was five. They had a second honey moon! And guess where they decided to go…yeah, you guessed it!

JAPAN! And well since my parents thought,''hey we had Brian I the untied states, why don't we have the next kid in Japan!'' and maybe at least live there for a year or so''. Yeah, well that really happened. They did. They moved into a little apartment. But before that my mom and dad went back o the U.S. got Brian and the rest of the stuff you need in a house, and moved here (in Japan) for at least for three years.after, my dad got a promotion and we ALL had to move back to the U.S.'' and just when I thought I was cursed with Brian forever! Before dad died, mom got pregnant again, and there she had my other sibling. ''

'' My little sister Ashley. But she only three! She doesn't know any better.'' 'Cuz right before I turned fourteen, Brian turned eighteen, and Ashley turned four, dad came down with a sickness. When he had fainted one night, we took him to the hospital but it was too late.''

'' About four hours later that all of us were there they announced that he had died because the veins' around his heart weren't pumping enough blood to the heart and the whole body.''

''We were depressed for about two months. But because of dad death's. I became from a preppy, cheerful girl, to a death metal rocker. That didn't give a crap about anyone but only me. But then I had to get help. Because my mom thought I was starting to worship the devil or something. So she sended me to a therapist and mental rehabilitation center.''

''But know I'm okay. I'm still a rocker! But, I dress rocker/preppy style. But no light colours.all dark colors. Especially black, red and blue!''

''well anyways, after lasts year little accident and me turning Goth and all. In the summer, my stupid brother said ''hey mom, why don't we move back to japan?''

''I think it will do well for the rest of this family. And Ashley would have a better childhood. And maybe kagome can start a new life over there. Or at least go to a new school, and make new friends. And I mean we both already know the language! So…Why don't we over there!'' he had said pleading to my mother!''

'' Well, that's what happened… Again.''

''it was another way to ruin my life…Kagome Higurashi's life to be exact!''

''Well, now that you know the story why don't we go to this morning!''

''So lets go back into the future…ahhh!T-REX!NOT THAT BACK!JUST TO THIS MORNING YOU DIMWIT!''

'' Ahem…oh and if you wonder I was talking to...Well...It was the person who's writing this crap.but, its telling my story. So who cares!''

'' Anyways, right after mom yelled at me from downstairs to get ready. I kicked off the covers of the bed. I went into my bathroom. Took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair. Then went into my closet.''

''I picked out my favorite black cargo pants. A white tank top. And my brand new ''Emily Sabbath hoodie''.heh...Maybe, sometimes Brian can be nice!''

'' So anyways, after I got dressed and put on my makeup.''

'I went downstairs, ate breakfeast, which was kind of amusing. Mom was following Brian around the whole house, saying ''Young man, why did you do that to poor sparky.he has never done anything to you!''

And Brian responded back...''Mom, the thing didn't shut up! It was not my fault it didn't quiet down when I told it too!"

'' And they both kept on with this argument probably till…I left to school. Which they didn't notice when I did leave!''

''So… walked to school. Or as I call it…place of no return''

As I walked to school, I saw a whole bunch of other kids going there too.especailly this two kids. Which I knew from day care and pre-k.well, back when I lived here that is.anyways, when I was walking I heard a slapping noise.

''Miroku you friggin pervert!"Yelled the girl

''Sango?"' I yelled out loud.

''Huh…Ka...Kagome-chan!Is that you?' she yelled back while dropping miroku to the floor.

''Yes!''

''we both went running to each other and screamed. Because you know it's kinda harsh that you haven't seen your first best friend for…What…couple of years.''

''Oh My God! How long as I been. When did you move back?''Sango questioned.

''about like two months ago" I said.

''And are you going to Shikon High?'Cuz this is the WAY over there. I mean this is the only way over there.''

''Yeah, you you and miroku go there.''

''Of course!''

We both hugged and squealed again.

''Speaking of miroku, where is he?' I asked her.

Oh…over there! He's talking to inuyasha!"She said cheerfully.

''in…Inuyasha?''I asked.

''I thought he Moved to the U.K!

''Uh…Kagome-Chan he came back in the fifth grade.' he's staying in Japan for good''sango said.

Miroku and Inuyasha

''Hey Dude, how was your summer''miroku said high-fiveing Inuyasha.

''No bad, you know went to Australia, and then I went back to the U.K. to visit my cousin and rest the family. Then I came back to Japan to visit my grandparents and one of my coolest uncles in Osaka!''Inuyasha said counting with his fingers the places he went.

'Cool, next time take me with you!''Miroku pleaded.

''I did! It's not my fault that you weren't home. Because you were to busy trying to get Sango into bed with you!''

''heh...I try, try…''

''Yeah, you try, but in the end. You never get anything!''Inuyasha said smacking him on the head.

''speaking of Sango miroku, where is she?''Inuyasha said looking around for her.

''Oh, she's talking to Kagome!''He said smiling. Which then turned to a smirk.

''Miroku you perv! What do you mean kagome thought she moved back to the united states after pre-k. Her parents said they wouldn't move back!Inuyasha said yelling.

But once inuyasha had seen me. His mouth dropped. He thought I was like before. but know for him I was a ''babe''.and to miroku a ''groping target''

''Ya know inuyasha, kagome-Chan doesn't look th-…inuyasha?' miroku said. Noticing that he wasn't there.

Sango and Kagome

''Sango I can't believe I'm going to my new school with this…this…this…''

''asswipe, asshole, ass, stupid idiot that has the brain of a pleasing aid. She said

Finishing my sentence.

''yes…thank you Sango!''

''your welcome''

''after me and Sango had a little chat, we both walked to school together. But before I put another step.inuyasha had been behind me. So to get my attention he grabbed my wrist.''Huh''was all that I said.

The next thing I knew inuyasha was having his lips pressed to mines. And when he stop to get a breath. I looked at him with a smirk. But which he didn't expect was that he was knocked out on the floor unconscious.

Flashback

_After inuyasha grabbed my wrist and turned me around, causing me to crash against his chest. He said._

''_well, hello there beautiful.''_

''_hi there yourself!' I said._

_And before I knew it, he was kissing. He had been trying to French kiss me. But I kept my mouth closed. When he stopped, I had looked at him with a smirk. and then he said_

''_so, do you remember anything kagome-Chan?' he questioned._

''_yeah, this! I yelled._

_I punched him in the nose, therefore he lost conscious. Then I just walked off with Sango liked nothing happened._

End of flashback

When we got to school, sango took me to the office to get my scheduale.and to figure out I had every class with sango, inuyasha,and miroku!Well I don't really care about being together with Sango and miroku.it was just inuyasha that I had trouble with.

And before I knew it, he walked into the school with the first words coming out saying' YOU BITCH I'LL GET YOUR ASS, EVEN IF I HAVE TO GET MY BALLS KICKED!''

He yelled across the halls with both hands covering his nose that was flowing like a fountain, because all the blood that was falling.

''Wow inuyasha, the first day of school and you're already saying something supid!I congratulate you' I said yelling back. And walking off with Sango to our first class.

''….you know she's right!'' miroku said while being behind inuyasha.

He was helping carrying his stuff while inuyasha covered his bloody nose.

''SHUT IT MONK OR YOU'LL BE FED TO MY DOGS!''

''shutting up!'' was he last thing miroku said.

And while me and Sango headed for class I thought to my self.''_Hmm….maybe this year won't be that bad!'' NAH!''THIS YEAR IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!'_

'

''WELL, WELL, WELL, look who we have here. My old girlfriend.' said a guy in back of kagome.

''oh no, not him, anyone but him!''

To be continued….

  
well that was kinda long. well anyways,hoped you liked it!

REVIEW!


	2. from strangling to passionate kiss

Kagome turned around.

''Kouga…such a surprise to see you… (Murmuring)…not.

Kouga was a wolf demon I sadly met in pre-k. He tried to kiss me when we had free time. And I kick him in the balls. I always thought he was gay. So ya couldn't blame me.

''Kagome I knew you would come back to me someday. Now me and you can finish high school together and me and you can get married and live on a far paradise island. Where we can raise our thirty kids and see them grow. And then when they grow up. Then you and I can die together.' he yelled happily like if our future was already planned.

''thirty kids?'' I said slowly.

Wow this guy is not only gay. But he's nuts too.

''um that's really nice kouga but…uh…I gotta get to class''

''but class doesn't start for another five minutes''

''er…well I have to go to the bathroom'' I simply said starting to walk off.

''I'll go with you'' he said starting to follow.

''you can't 'cuz…I have my period. Sorry!'' I yelled while grabbing Sango and running

''But I don't smell any blood on you. So you don't have your period!'' he yelled watching me and Sango run off.

It was funny though 'cuz right after he did that, he saw a group of girls pass by and they all gave him disgusted looks and ran off.

Anyways, while running to away from him Sango asked.' you seriously have your period?''. ''Of course not!'' I yelled.

''well then let go of my arm it's about to rip off.''

''opps, sorry!''I laughed nervously.

After, I let go of Sangos arm we started to walk down the hall again. Right when we turned on one corner I saw inuyasha again. His nose bleeding stopped. And he looked like he did when I saw today in the morning. Flawless. But this time it wasn't miroku he was with. It was girl. She had pale skin. Long black hair. And she was making out with him. But how come I feel like I want to rip her throat out. I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous.

''Oy, inuyasha, Get a room!''Sango yelled when we walked past him.

But he didn't look our way he just simply fingered us and kept on with his make out session. Then I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to ask Sango who the hell was inuyasha with.

''hey sango, who was that girl inuyasha was with?''

''Oh, that's kikyo, school cheerleader, slut, always the school newspaper editor, and inuyasha's girlfriend. They have been together since last year. He think as her as his goddess.'' she said while looking at her schedule for our first class.

''oh'' was the only thing that came out my mouth.

''we have science first!'' Sango said reading the small white paper.

''gotcha, so…um...Sango? Where's the science class?'' I said confused.

''Kagome Higurashi…you have so much to learned'' she sweat dropped.

The bell had ringed so me and Sango ran to the science class. Once we got there. We were right on time. Because the second bell rang right when we got into class. The bad part was that there were only two seats left in the back between inuyasha and miroku. But we faced our fears and we both in those chairs. Me next to inuyasha and Sango next to miroku. The teacher came late so the whole time we were there we just spent talking. But what I didn't notice was that kikyo had the same class as us and was sitting on the other side of inuyasha. They started to whisper in each others ear and kiss every once in a while. This wanted me want to rip her throat and shred it to pieces more than before. I tried to ignore them. But no matter what I did. I heard giggling, soft moaning or the kissing noise's.

''lady kagome, are you feeling bad? Miroku asked curiously.

''no, not at all… just peachy!'' I said while gritting my teeth and braking my pencil in my right hand.

''oh…I see someone's jealous!'' the monk said wit a perverted smirk.

''JEALOUS… JEALOUS! I'm not jealous…who ever said I was jealous. Why does everyone think I'm jealous!'' I yelled loud enough for the people in the other side of school to hear.

''Jeez, kagome... he was just kidding, you don't have t be so loud ya know!'' Sango said trying to calm me down.

I breathed in and out. But when I did I turned around only to see everyone staring at me.

''this isn't a show. Go back to what you were doing!'' I yelled. They all turned around before I got even madder.

I sat back down. And I just stared at my paper. Miroku waited for everyone to get back to what they were doing.

''kagome, are you jealous of inuyasha?'' he asked once more but with more curiosity than before.

I turned to him and was about to tell him something. until the teacher came through the door making up an excuse why he came late. But we all knew he just probably forgot today was the first day of school. Or he just knew and he wanted to sleep more and did this on purpose. Or…er…well… you get the point.

While in the middle of learning something we learned probably in second grade. Mr.Yomoko, was teaching us what verbs, nouns, adjectives were. Nobody was really listening. Everybody wasn't stupid. Well, maybe inuyasha. He was taking notes. But I stayed staring at him. But why...just why I am falling for this...this…nimrod. No…I can't, I won't.

While arguing with myself something put me out of my daze. I turned and starting to look around and when I turned to the paper on my desk there's was a small note folded.

I looked at it carefully and then just opened. It was from miroku.

''_Kagome, answer my question...are you jealous of inuyasha?''_

I just looked at him and he just looked at me with a ''go on, write something I want to know!'' look. Then I did. I wrote:

''_you know miroku curiosity did kill the cat. Well in your case the perverted monk.''_

I threw the note back to him. He just looked at me with a ''ha-ha, very funny'' look. I just smirked. And right before he can throw back the note, the bell rang. And for the rest of the school day he kept on asking me. To tell you the truth. It was straight on for two weeks. And it was always the same. ''Kagome tell me''. And I always said. ''Bug off monk or you'll you suffer my shoe down your throat''.

But he never gave up. It kept on for the first month. Miroku kept on spying on me at school, at home, even when I took a shower. He never did that again though. Sango took care of that. The next day I saw him. He had a broken arm and his right leg fractured in three places, and a black eye. And he yet still didn't give up.

Time past. Miroku was already healed. and got over of asking me the same question everyday.

I had some new friends. And everything was normal. And every Saturday night was movie night. This week was at miroku's place.everytime miroku invited inuyasha. He always saids. ''I'm to busy'', or ''sorry going on a date with kikyo''. Kikyo…ugh…every time I heard that name I had to strangle something. I even strangled miroku once. And that was by accident.

''you know kikyo is getting on last nerve, every time we want to hang out Inu, it seems like she steals him away from us, Ya know'' Sango said while putting popcorn in the bowl.

She heard a ripping noise and saw popcorn fall on to the floor.'' kagome you okay?''

''just fine, just got a little irritated.''

Then we heard a slamming noise in The living room.'' do you think?'' I asked sango.

''probably!''.

We walked into towards the living room to find inuyasha pacing and miroku nowhere to be found.'' hey, what are you doing here! And where's miroku?'' sango yelled.

''uh…sango-chan…I think I found him''

I closed the front door and found miroku smashed against it.''

Miroku was pretty injured he starting walking retardly towards the couch. ''Ice, just get me ice'' he said.

'ICE?...HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT YOURSELF RIGHT NOW.I JUST GOT OUT OF A CRISIS!'' Inuyasha yelled.

''okay, inuyasha you need to calm down, sit your butt on that couch and lets talk his out.''

And he did was he was told. He never wanted to get on Sango's bad side. After hat happened with miroku.he just got scared.

''so what seems to be the problem'' I said while putting some ice on miroku's head.

''Well…today me and kikyo were suppose to go out to dinner and a movie like we always do…and do some things after that'' he smirked.

Sango smacked him on the head.'' keep on'' she growled.

''right…well she told me to meet her at the restaurant at six o'clock. And when I got there she never came around. Two hours passed but nothing happened. So then I got worried. I passed by her house. I kept knocking on her door repeatedly, then I took out the key she gave me for emergency's only'' he said starting to smirk again a more perverted look than before. Sango yet again bonked him on the head making the bump he already had bigger.

He rubbed his bigger bump. ''Keep on, dog boy'' she gritted her teeth. I giggled.

''anyway, then I opened the door to her house. I called out her name but nothing. The house was dark and it was quiet. But I then heard thudding noises upstairs. And there's was a weird stench coming from up there. So I followed. And when I was getting near her door, the thudding noises got bigger and the stench got stronger. And then there was moaning. And that's when I ran up to her room and opened it quickly. And there she was. In bed having sex with…naraku! So then I just ran out of her house and I came here to tell my two friends and best friend my tragic story about my so called sluttish girlfriend!'' he said just staring at the three of us. Just waiting for someone to say something.sango was the first.

''wow'' sango said.

''yeah tell me about'' inuyasha said.

''so you just noticed that she's slut'' sango said curiously.

Inuyasha started to growl.

''maybe it was all a misunderstanding inuyasha. Maybe she has an explanation for it.'' Miroku said wincing from his pain.

''what she trip, fell, landed on his dick!'' inuyasha said now standing up.

''hey isn't that from one of eminem song?'' I said out loud.

''oh yeah, isn't that song called _''guilty conscience''_ or something like that?'' sango asked.

''yeah, I love that song by him!''

''me too, hey the things eminem can rap about!'' miroku said.

''uh, hello, this is about me here.'' inuyasha yelled

We turned to him.

''look she cheated on you. Get on with It. dump her. And everything will be back to normal!'' sango said standing up. She walked toward the kitchen to get the popcorn.

I just watch her go in there. I then looked at the guys. I sighed. I grabbed my sweater and started to walk towards the door.

''kagome, aren't you gonna stay for the movie?'' sango said coming out of the kitchen.

''um…no…it's okay. I'm going to head home. I just remember I have to help my brother Brian on something. I promised to help him. So I'll see you guys later.'' I said already opening the door.

'' wait, kagome…I'll walk you home'' inuyasha said saying those six words unexpectedly.

''um…okay...sure''

''bye sango, bye miroku'' I said.

Inuyasha closed the door. Sango and miroku were left alone in dim lit living room popcorn and a scary movie in front of them.

''so uh…wanna watch the movie'' sango asked.

''I have better thoughts than watching the movie'' miroku said throwing the pack of ice across the room and putting his arm around sango.

Sango just grabbed the pillow and smacked him across the head.'' save it, you pig!'' she said while putting in the movie and sitting on the other end of the couch where he couldn't reach her.

Kagome and Inuyasha

We both walked side to side. It was quiet and none of us dared to speak. Or every time we did we just didn't know how to put it in words. After a full five minutes of silence I piped saying'' sor…sorry about you and kikyo'' but I wasn't sorry I knew it was going to happen. And I wanted it to. Inuyasha looked down at me '' yeah. I'm sorry to.''

Those where the only words we said until we got to my front porch. ''So um…here's my stop. So I'll see at school or something'' I said looking up to him.

Inuyasha looked down at me. His golden amber eyes were full of hate, and grief for kikyo and other things. And he looked liked he wanted to make them disappear forever. I wouldn't blame him. I would to if I were him. But I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. And he didn't stop looking down at me. But was I thinking. I can't have feelings for him, I just can't, and it's inuyasha for god sakes. So I just put my head down to forget look. But it didn't help.

He lifted my chin up with his finger. And he leaned down and I knew was coming but I couldn't help myself I went with it. I closed my eyes. And when I opened them his lips were already against mines. I closed my eyes again. Was this a dream? No, if it was then I would be at my wedding. And this would be passionate. Before I knew it, it wasn't a dream, no I wasn't in a beautiful white dress and inuyasha wasn't being my groom. But my kiss was passionate. Just like I always dreamed of happening. And then the worst thing happened.

…no I didn't choke…much worse than that. The one person to ever see this and interrupt and make my life a living hell. And interrupting probably the one best moment of what's left of my teenage life. Brian.

''well, isn't baby kagome all grown up!'' he said leaning against the door frame.

I looked up to see him taking pictures with his camera phone. Inuyasha looked the other way.

''Brian what are you doing here?'' I asked blushing the deepest red.

''oh contraire baby sister, the question here is what are **YOU **doing?'' he said.

I turned to inuyasha who was blushing probably a deeper red than I was. ''Um…inuyasha…, I guess I'll see you Monday.'' I said biting my lip.

'Yeah…I think so to.'' he said nervously. While putting his hands in his pockets and walked out of my porch with his head down in embarrassment.

''wait till I tell mom.'' he said teasing me playing the video he also recorded in his phone.

May this be the worst day of my life? But it was still kinda fun of my first passionate kiss…that I will probably ever get. (Sigh)…can my life get any worse!

Kagome-chan…look how many comments you already have on myspace! '' Brian yelled from his room!

I fell to my knees. ''God just shoot me!'' I yelled

-------------------

Hey guys. I know. A new chapter. But I got this idea just by listening to the song from eminem.anyways, sorry it too me long to update. But the good part from all of this. I'll be updating a new story and I'll be fixing and updating Shikon High!however school is coming up soon. and summer goes by pretty quickly. but I promise to do the best I can.i even have my best friend helping me on editing my story's.so lets thank singing w.e.a.t.h.e.r!YAY!well thats all I gotta say for now.

So you know the drill press the button in the corner so the happy fearie can transfer all your thoughts about the story to my email!

Hope you like the chapter!

Ja-ne!o.O


End file.
